


Lurking in the Dark

by GravityUniverse115



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Dipper Pines, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Depressed Dipper Pines, Depressing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Torture, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Teen Angst, Thriller, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: 2 years after defeating Bill Cipher, 14 year olds Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls to visit Stan and Ford and all their friends. Everyone is so thrilled to see each other again until a strange occurrence happens. Bill makes his triumphant return and proposes a deal with Dipper that would change his fate forever. Now it's up to Mabel and the rest to bring him back to realityWill Dipper deny the deal? Or will he let Bill consume him?
Kudos: 2





	Lurking in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel catch up with friends and family

The bus came to a screeching halt in front of its stop, preparing to drop off the last two passengers. They grabbed their bags and stepped off. And there stood Dipper and Mabel Pines, the 14 year old mystery twins. Things have certainly changed since their last visit to Gravity Falls. For one thing, they were a few inches taller. Their outfits changed as well. Dipper was now wearing a blue hoodie with a red shirt underneath, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Along with the hat Wendy gave him. Mabel had shorter hair, a pink headband, star earrings, a white T-shirt with a star, a violet skirt, leggings, and best of all, no braces! Overall, both had grown up quite a bit

But they were so ecstatic to see everyone again. All their friends and family and everyone they knew. The whole town was excited for their arrival. And how could they not? The twins saved Gravity Falls from Bill and his horrible weirdness. They all owed a great debt to them. Sure the twins visited last summer but it became such an event for the town that everyone looks forward to it every year. And the twins could not be happier 

So here they are, ready to once again step into the infamous town of Gravity Falls. Prepared to go on another adventure. The two interlocked fingers and walked forward towards the place they considered their second home. Awaiting them was everyone gathered in the center of the town with a 'Welcome back!' banner above them. They all cheered and clapped at their appearance. Dipper merely smirked while Mabel smiled and gasped. Running up to her were none other than Candy and Grenda, her two best friends. "Girls!" Mabel met them in the middle and the three of them hugged each other close. "Oh my gosh, how are you?! Tell me everything!"

Not much has changed in their group dynamic. The trio are still the best of friends and closer than ever. Candy spoke first and adjusted her glasses. "Well, I have a boyfriend now!" The girls all collectively squealed together and celebrated

Mabel had stars in her eyes. "Candy that's awesome! What's his name?" She was overjoyed for her bestie and wanted to hear every single detail about it

"His name is Dave and he's super cute. He just moved here from Washington. Here, I have a picture of him." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and brought up an image to show Mabel, smiling wide as she did so

As the girl looked at the photo, she grinned ear to ear. Happy that her friend finally found love. "Awww he's adorable." She placed a hand on her cheek as she exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you Can. When's the wedding?" The three all laughed at Mabel's tease

Candy playfully shoved her. "Shut up Mabel. It's not that serious yet." She started blushing a little

"Uh, your face says otherwise." Mabel had a smug look as she waved a finger. They continued to chat about boys among other things and catch up with each other. Mabel was happier now than she has been in her whole first year of high school. Not to say she was completely miserable but she has been looking forward to this moment for a long time. And it was worth the wait

Meanwhile Wendy and Soos came walking up to Dipper. He waved at both of them. "Hey Wendy! Hi Soos!" Wendy was also wearing the blue pine tree hat that she traded with Dipper. The two gave him a fist bump and started catching up. "So Soos, how's business at the Shack?"

"It's awesome dude! I may have almost burned the place down a few times but all is good. Plus me and Melody are engaged!" He proudly boasted

"Wow! That's incredible man. And what about you Wendy? How's life after graduation?" 

She simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Not bad. I quit the Mystery Shack right after I graduated so my dad gave me a full-time job at his construction company. Helps keep me busy. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about school." Wendy had decided to follow the family business and join her brothers. Not because she wanted to but because she doesn't have very many options. In a rural town like Gravity Falls, you have to make do with what you have

Dipper then remembered a crucial detail. "But what about college?" He knew Wendy didn't care like he did when it came to an education but he thought maybe she'd be more interested since you get to choose what you want to learn

"I'm taking a break. I'll go next year." She folded her arms behind her head and crossed her legs, tapping her foot on the pavement. She was a little more responsible and mature now that she was older. Taking care of her father and younger brothers at home. It was very stressful but she didn't mind. She'd do anything for her family. But that's not the only that has her attention. Wendy now has a girlfriend and is very happy. After going through a few more break ups, she decided to approach it from a different angle and go for the same sex. And in turn, discovered a side of herself she didn't know she had. It felt pretty freeing. Almost euphoric in a way. Overall, her life has vastly improved in the last 2 years and she has never been happier 

Soon after talking, Mabel joined Dipper's side once again. She had waved goodbye to her friends and skipped on over to him, interlocking her arm with his. "Wendy! Soos!" She held out her fist for Soos to bump then pulled back to mimic an explosion. "Hey, have you guys seen Grunkle Stan and Ford?" She questioned. As much as she missed her friends, she really wanted to see her uncles. They both did

Wendy offered to answer her question. "Oh, they're waiting for you guys at the dock. C'mon I'll drive you." She pulled out her keys and twirled it around her finger as she walked to the car, the twins following closely behind

Before they could get in, a voice called out in the distance. "Dipper!" He turned around and saw Pacifica sprinting towards him. She was wearing a light blue dress and dark purple high heels and her hair was a lot longer. To the point of almost touching the ground

Dipper smiled wide and opened up his arms for her. "Pacifica!" She jumped and went straight into his arms. He wrapped them around her and spun her around in the air a couple times. They gazed into each other's eyes and soon interlocked lips, remaining there for a few moments. They finally let go to take a breath, taking in one another's company. "I missed you." He touched his forehead to hers

She chuckled quietly. "I missed you too...Mason." She whispered in his ear. Hearing her say his real name sent chills up his spine

When his mind was done wandering, he spoke. "Shhh not in public." Despite the circumstance, he couldn't help but laugh. "I gotta see my uncles but I'll text you later."

Pacifica smiled and nodded. "Okay." They shared one final peck then parted ways. Pacifica and Dipper have been together since last year and it was a dream come true. Ever since his first summer in Gravity Falls, he's had a huge crush on her. And it wasn't like his crush on Wendy. This time it hit different. He couldn't exactly explain it but it felt amazing. Pacifica was in denial at first. She couldn't believe that she had fallen for someone like him. But after some texting back and forth, she finally came to terms with her feelings. Now they were an incredibly happy couple 

Mabel saw Dipper staring off into space and impatiently tapped her foot. "Earth to Dipper. Come on, I wanna see Grunkle Stan and Ford already!" She teased, folding her arms across her chest

Her voice took him out of his daze. He shook his head and ran to the girls. "I'm coming." He soon caught up with them

The three piled into the vehicle and drove off towards the harbor, with the twins in the back seat. They continued to make light conversation and talk about the good ol' days. When everything was simpler. They talked about all their adventures and how much fun they had back then. It was nice to reminisce. But they all enjoyed their current lives as well. The three tried not to get too caught up in the past. The twins have already learned their lesson about that

It only took about a half an hour later for them to arrive at their destination. Wendy parked the car in the parking lot and they all made their way to the docks. When they got there, the twins were looking around for Stan and Ford but they were nowhere to be seen. The two looked back at each other and raised an eyebrow. "Uhh where are they?" Mabel asked. Wendy then pointed to something in the distance and smirked. The twins followed where her finger was pointing and squinted their eyes to try to see it better. After a moment, they finally spotted a ship sailing towards them. And on the side it said, the Stan O-war. As soon as Mabel saw that, she immediately smiled and started jumping around. "It's them!" She ran closer to the water and waved her arms in the air to get their attention. Dipper soon followed suit

A few minutes later, the boat parked at the dock. When the engine came to a halt, they lowered down a large board and walked off the ship to the kids. Mabel ran up to both of them and jumped to hug them. They affectionately returned the hug. Dipper sprinted up and gave them a hug as well. Stan gave the kid a loving noogie. "Good to see you too, kids." Stan said

Mabel got stars in her eyes. "What have you guys been up to?! We want to know everything!" She clasped her hands together and pleaded

"Yeah! I want to write about it in my journal." Dipper reached into his hoodie pocket and excitedly pulled out his personal journal. He started pleading alongside his sister 

Ford couldn't help but laugh at their enthusiasm. It felt nice to see them so thrilled about the subject of their adventures. He grinned and put his hands up in the air. "Okay kids, slow down. We'll talk about it tomorrow. For now, you two should get some rest. I'm sure you're tired after your long journey."

As much as they didn't want to admit it, Ford was right. They were pretty exhausted after that long bus ride. Plus the drive to get to the harbor. It was starting to take a toll on the kids. They silently agreed to head to bed. Besides, it was late in the day anyway. Might as well take this opportunity to get in a little shut-eye. "Okay. But where are we staying?" Dipper questioned

Stan gave them a wink and gestured for them to follow him. "Follow me." The two men began walking away with the twins closely behind. They were led back onto the boat much to their surprise. Stan opened a door that revealed a long staircase. They all went down and entered a room with two twin beds. One with dazzling pink sheets and the other with dark blue sheets respectively. And on the ceiling was a small chandelier. "Ta da!" Stan presented

The twins were amazed at how beautiful their room looked. It didn't fit in with the rest of the ship. Appearances can be deceiving. "I can't believe a room like this is on this ship." Dipper was brimming with excitement

Stan chuckled. "It wasn't. Not until we heard you were coming. So me and Ford renovated it for you two. What do you think?" He put a hand on his hip

The twins glanced at each other then back at the room. "What do we think?! It's awesome!" Mabel pumped her fists in the air. She then ran and jumped onto her bed, bouncing a little as she did so. Taking it all in, she rotated onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Everyone else giggled at her eccentricness 

Ford gave Dipper a pat on the back. "Alright, you kids get settled and unpack. We'll be on the deck if you need anything." And with that, the two men left the room leaving the twins to themselves. They each proceeded to do as they were told and unpacked their suitcases. Once it was all done, the two just laid on their beds and relaxed

They simply pulled out their phones and texted others. Mabel messaged their parents to let them know they arrived safely. While Dipper was messaging Pacifica and being flirtatious with her. When both were done, they got settled in their beds and pulled the covers over them. "Goodnight Mabel." He said as he turned off the light

She sighed in content. "Night Dipper." They closed their eyes and soon drifted into a peaceful sleep

* * *

There was nothing but darkness around him. Just a black, empty void. No light in sight. It seemed to stretch on for miles. He tried moving around. He didn't have a particular destination in mind. Just simply wandering to see what he could find. As he walked forward, there seemed to be nothing for him to grasp onto. No object for him to grab ahold of

All of a sudden, a bright yellow glow shined in his face. He groaned and tried shielding his eyes from the blinding light. The light didn't seem to come from anything in particular, just merely floating mid-air. When his vision cleared, that was when he saw _it._ He noticed the light was in the shape of a triangle. An eerily familiar laugh echoed throughout his mind


End file.
